


The Trouble of Tsukishima Kei

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Brooding, Developing Relationship, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Seeking the Grand King"</p><p>He’d never been the relationship type. He wasn’t small and bubbly like Hinata, or charming and flirty like Oikawa. But he was still an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble of Tsukishima Kei

The main issue was that Tsukishima Kei did not hate his heats. And that was what bothered him the most. Because _all_ omegas hated their heats. It was supposed to be something that consumed you, that changed you. Something you’d regret afterwards, wondering how you were capable of something so basely primal.

Something you were _supposed_ to be ashamed of. And the thing was Tsukishima Kei just _wasn’t._ It was something he struggled with, not understanding why he couldn’t hate it. He wanted to hate it. He _did,_ but he just… _couldn’t._ Because how could anyone hate something that felt so _good?_

So maybe he _was_ ashamed. Ashamed at the fact that he had no shame whatsoever.

Because it was just so _easy,_ to give in to pleasure without a second thought. To be completely and wholly consumed by lewd thoughts and burning skin.

He should have struggled with it a bit more. Battled with it a bit more. But he never did. And that was the problem. Because in every other aspect of his life, Tsukishima Kei was a beta.

He was composed, level headed. Calm and quiet. Normal.

Tsukki sighed, taking off his jacket as he entered his house. Sure, he scoffed, _normal._ There was nothing normal about it. How could someone be so meticulous about everything and just have it all thrown away over a slight chemical imbalance? He didn’t know. Didn’t  _want_ to. 

It was wrong. Kei knew that. He _knew._ But it didn’t stop him from liking it. Which is why Kuroo was so dangerous. Because he presented… _possibilities._ And Kei had already sworn he’d never let anyone see him like this. No matter how tempting it might be.

And oh, how tempting it was. To have an alpha claim him, to _touch_ him, rather than these cold toys and clumsy fingers that granted him next to nothing.

But an alpha…

Some taller. Stronger. _Older._

_Alphas are possessive. Even someone like you must know that._

Oh, he knew. The thought made shivers run down his spine. How possessive would Kuroo-san be, he wondered? Just as much as Iwaizumi-san? More?

Kei whimpered, biting the inside of his cheeks. Possessive enough to pin his arms down, to show him just _who_ would be in charge?

It was definitely a mind thing. Tsukishima had read all about it. He was in control of nearly every aspect of his life, and was rarely ever challenged because of his height and intimidating expressions. Which suited him just fine. But something about all that was flipped when it came to sexual preference.

Or maybe it was a result of nearly being raped, those years ago. Maybe it was just the way his mind was coping with the trauma of it all.

Whatever.

He hadn't looked into it  _that_ much.

And besides, it wasn't like Tsukishima would ever smell tempting enough for an alpha to go crazy possessive on him anyway. Tsukki would die before removing his scent maskers.

_He’ll rip them off. Alphas have a habit of doing that._

Would Kuroo-san do that, was the real question. Tsukki wondered what that might be like. To have the alpha mount him, rip of his beta patch and then bite and lap at his scent glands.

The omega shivered, a decent amount of slick already pooling between his thighs. He quickly ran up to his room, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw his nest, neatly arranged from the way he’d left it that morning. He was definitely on the starting strokes of his heat. The wanton fever was already licking at his fingertips, slowly working it’s way up from his toes.

He swallowed thickly, taking off his pants and shirt, climbing into the nest, doing what he always did when he was at the start of his heat.

Fantasize.

There was nothing wrong with it, he reasoned. Nothing wrong with pretending, especially if it was only once in a while. And his heats only lasted a grand total of two days every three months. So this sort of thing was fine.

Usually, it was some faceless alpha, granting him all the disgusting illusions Kei knew were not normal, but craved anyway.

Only this time, that didn’t happen. Because all he could see was Kuroo-san, calling to him in that sweet voice.

_Tsukki._

He damn near started sobbing. But this was _not_ the time for self pity.

It only cemented the fact that he could not, absolutely _would not_ let the alpha court him. Because someone so sweetly pure like Kuroo would only end up ugly and tainted if they stayed with someone like Tsukishima.

But, he thought, palming himself through his boxers, would that be such a bad thing? He _was_ and alpha, after all. There was something instinctual about it, the way alphas claimed their omegas. Rutting them into the ground until…

_Oh god._ Delicious thoughts swam through the omega’s head, his body growing hot. And suddenly, he got to thinking of that day again.

The way Kuroo had _ripped_ the alpha off of Kei, with such brute _strength_ that it was positively overwhelming. And the _anger_ in that expression as he growled at the newly presented alpha, _forcing_ him to submit, _asserting_ his control and just _dominating_ the situation the way he had...

Tsukki whined. Because oh _fuck_ that was hot, and oh _good lord_ he couldn’t help himself, he shimmied out of his boxers, completely bare on his bed.

The fact that Kuroo had actually been there certainly didn’t help his perverted fantasies. But this felt wrong, thinking about him in such a way. Because Kuroo-san was actually a really nice guy.

_Are you ok?_

Tsukki had never gotten the chance to reply, that day, Akiteru having jumped in front of him, defending him from the two alphas. But Kuroo's face was something Tsukki would never forget. Gentle and genuine, and just...kind.

_He must really like you, to go through all this._

No. No no no. He didn’t care. That was _stupid._ Kuroo-san didn’t even know anything about him. And he didn’t know anything about Kuroo-san. Not to mention Tsukishima had already agreed with himself that he’d never have a mate. Because without a mate then there would be no problems. No one to judge him about his preferences, no one to try and change him, no one to…

He couldn’t stop thinking about Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san. The pairing itself was so dysfunctional and ridiculous that Kei couldn’t stop thinking about _how_ they’d ended up bonded to begin with. Maybe it was just a mistake and now they were stuck with each other.

That was another reason Tsukishima didn’t want anything to do with an alpha. Because what if, once they saw Tsukki’s true colors, the alpha would just use him and leave? Alphas did that with even the most chaste of omegas, Tsukki knew that. So with someone as wanton as him, there’d be nothing stopping any alpha from simply…

He closed his eyes, shaking, choking down a sob. He’d never been the relationship type. He wasn’t small and bubbly like Hinata, or charming and flirty like Oikawa. But he was still an _omega._ And with it came all the aspects of one. Though he'd been anxious his whole life, it certainly escalated once he presented in middle school. And the simple fact of the matter was, if Kei chose an alpha, and that alpha left him, Tsukki was pretty sure it'd be the end of him. 

So it was just better to appear as a beta. As a beta no one bothered him, no one tried out lame pickup lines that made him cringe, no one offered to ‘help’ him through his heats. No one could hurt him because he’d never let anyone get close enough to try.

But Kuroo-san didn’t seem like the type of person to hurt someone on purpose.

Of course, alphas had a way of seeming much more alluring than they really were.

Maybe Kei just had trust issues.

And suddenly he realized he’d stopped palming himself, was instead curled up, bringing pillows closer to his chest, making his nest all the more sheltered.

This was bad. Really really bad. Because for the first time in a long time he didn’t want anything raunchy or hard or fast. He just wanted someone to hold him. To nuzzle his cheek and whisper softly and maybe even give him a sweet chuckle.

His cheeks burned.

What would it take to have someone look at him the way Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa? Hell, even the King’s scary glare towards the shrimp was better than what Tsukki had now.

God he was so _pathetic._

What did Kuroo even _see_ in him? Was he truly coming all the way from Tokyo? For what? For him? Kuroo was a goddamn _third_ year. What was he doing wasting his time over some first year he’d spent all of seven days with? For someone he initially thought was a beta. Weren’t all alphas sex crazed? Hadn’t that crossed the alpha’s mind? Did that sort of thing just not matter to him? It _had_ to. People who looked like that always cared about the sex.

_That man is gorgeous!_

Gods he _was_. With those deep hazel eyes and that sun kissed skin and that jet black hair. His stupid, messed up hair that just begged to have Tsukki run his fingers through it.

The omega sighed, his body hot but not quite _hot._ He was thinking too much. But he couldn't do anything about it. He pulled his blankets closer, thinking of the conversation he'd had earlier with the Grand King. 

An aquarium, huh? That was a stupid place for a first date. Even stupider since Kuroo had invited Iwa and Oikawa to tag along. Just ridiculous. Nekoma's captain was far too carefree. Tsukki could already tell; even if he were being optimistic, it’d never work between them. They were simply too different. Not to mention the alpha apparently knew of Tsukki’s true status, which presented quite the problem. He didn’t want to deal with that. It’d take far too much to explain, and he doubted the alpha would be able to understand anyway. The more information people had, the more _power_ they had. And in Tsukki’s mind, alpha’s already had enough power as it was. But…

Alpha or not, Kuroo Tetsurou _was_ making a bit of a trip. To not show up at all would be more of an asshole move than Tsukishima was capable of. 

Well, it wasn't as though it'd be _horrible._ The Grand King would steal the limelight anyway. And if worse came to worse Tsukki could simply go home early. Besides, it wasn’t as though he’d fall head over heels in love after a single meeting. Because that was lame. And childish. And only happened in fantasy.

Which was a rather bold statement, considering Tsukishima Kei was so keen on pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh...idk how I feel about this...it's late so I'll just leave this here.


End file.
